no no mom!
by It's all bout life
Summary: mia comes to know about her cooking from Jayden and then remembers that she had to prove her cooking to her mom.emily knows something jayden feels something. tags Jayden/Mia Emily/Mike. Many episodes with changes.
1. kitchen story

hey this is my third fic!

"de dum de dum de dum" Jayden was just passing time as he went to the kitchen in the Shiba house.

he smelled some thing really delicious."wats ji making? Hope it's good. He opened the door and something brown hit him right on his nose. He moved behind, tripped and fell down.

"oh i'm soooo sorry!" Said Mia.

"it's ok but I did not expect anybody to throw something at me."

"I know but I have been trying soo loooong but my cookies are just soo horrible!.Every time I make them they taste soo horrible I got angry and threw it and that's when you came in."

"it's ok but where are the others?

"I they have gone outo for tp and ji had e did not eto go to Tyne tenge gate for some reason. What are you doing alone"

"I just woke up and I am not alone you are there"

"oh don't worry I am as good as nothing I am not going to move from here till my cooking is better"

"since when did thou know that your cooking was horrible?"

"when did I say it's horrible I said I needed to make it better...what did you just say about my cooking?"

jayden thought: oh damm it busted why did I say that!

Jayden took some courage and said " Mia we have been hide ing this and the...cooking and you we hid this and ...we-" he was cut off by Mia saying "wats the point?"

Jayden turned around and spoke to the wall "Mia your cooking is it we did not want to hurt you thats why we did not tell you" he then turned to see Mia's reaction. He didi not see anythingbut a shocked face.

then she slapped him."why did you not tell this to me before! I would have made my cooking better! oh nooo! nonononono my mom is cooming tomoroow...She told me to learn cooking when I am ranger so that I can cook when I am marrid and she is coming tomorrow!...and...and ahhhhhhh!"

that when Mia's mouth was covered by jayden's hand "sushhhhh!. take a chill pill we did not want to hurt you and nor did we know that your mom is coming"

"she is coming An E-mail was sent to me I was going to tell ji once he returned"

'bhoooahhhh waaaaaa'sniff sniff' waaaaaaa' thats how Mia cried and hugged Jayden hard thight and Jayden felt something he did not know what. Jayden was facing the door and it was keving he saw food and then Mia's back Jaydens lifted his hand from Mia's back and moved it left and rigt around his neck signaling' we are dead'

keven made some face and went outof kitchen and told others what thought what was going on inside.

"I think they are in love I disturbed Mia and Jaydens problem and he gave me the signal which said you are dead"

"but she is crying!" said emily. then she started to panic."It's all rigt let us come to know what is going on em. please chill. mike said hugging her and comforting her .

"thats exactly how Mia and Jayden were hugging!. I bet they are in love. emily made some face as though she knew something."

* * *

**howzzat i did not have much time today so i made it short. + I will update soon.**


	2. Island

... emily knw something.

* * *

Jayden came out of thee kitchen and went o his room Mike keven and Antonio followed. Emily went to the saw Mia sitting on the the floor and crying.

"M...Mia whats wrong did he say no?"

"for what?"

" did you tell him that you love him and asked him if he did and...he said no"

" no no...no that ...(she explains every thing to emily) and now I don't know what to do!"

" Mia every thing will be fine and we will teach you how to let's go to the we will clean up this mess later."

* * *

(Jaydens room)

"dude can we come in?"

"hold on a sec"

"ok but why my shirt is wet let me wear a new one and then will open the door"

"ohh...ok"

Jayden opens the door aftr a long time.

"what took you soo long?"

"no I just had to go for potty"

"hahaha you took so long that keven went away"

"really?"

"yeah...so what was going on in there?"

"oh such a long story ...I had just woken up and ...(he explains every thing)...and then I came out of the kitchen"

"soo bad. Antonio your room is next to kevs tell him while I tell everything to em"

suddenly Emily comes. "hey I know why Mia was crying "

"we also know that"

"there's more I have promised her that we will teach her cooking every day."

"who would like to go first? that persons comes forward" Jayden was thinking when Antonio and Mike stepped behind so Jayden was forward.

"oh so sweet of you Jayden!" she wanted Jayden to be ahead. she knew Mia's secret.

"fine"replied Jayden" but I don't remember how I came forward"everyone gigled . Mike expected Emily to tell the truth but she said"you came in thoughts. I need to clean the dishes bye." Antonio and Mike also went out.

(outside)

"em why why did you not tell him the truth?"

"cz Mia loves him if he is the first one she will fell better"

"shit how can I not know that...because till I know girls fell shy in front of boys"

"when will you sop giving advises I'm tired of it you were not with any gir-"

"exept you" and Mike kisses Emily

"I'm out of here" says Antonio looking at the gross thing happening.

(day of episode trust me)

"hey Mia are you ready to cook with your crush?"

"yeah"

all the four boys enter the hall. that is when mentor calls the rangers to take a look at the map.

"there is no nighlock attack but there is some paranormal activity on the Island.I want you to go and check"

"yes mentor"

"what luck" Mia murmured to herself

(at the Island)

"guys there is something wrong here"says Emily.

Jayden said "I think we should divide in groups.

eventually without thinking they got divided into groups with the person next to them.

Mia went with Jayden and saw Emily frowning but then she smiled and signaled 'good luck'

when Mia was with Jayden she could not think of anything,thats when she got a call from mentor

"hello"

"hell..o Mi..yourmom...'beep beep (signal not good as they went deeper into the forest)..told...not...coming today she will" the signal got cut.

"what happened "

"it was ji I think mom is not coming today. and the signal is bad"

"oh "

"why are the people behaving so wired " started Mia

"hmmmm I dont know"

they both get a call on their signal was perfect as the call was from the Island.

"something black came on the people and they started behaving scared and that smoke is coming from the hill"says kevin

"hm"replied Mia and Jayden toghter .

(while reaching the hill)

"the people are so scared"mia starts again

"but therre is something else too. decker"

(I don't remember what decker said)

"both of them morph together but saying"hm" before that.

Mia fought along with Jayden. "you don't need to be here pinky" says decker going towards comes in front of her saying"Mia!" she was saved from her prince heart started pumping hard but she did not have time for her thinking she had to she was too weak in front if decker everytime she went to him she was slashed and went rolling . finally Jayden got tired and got hurt. decker was not happy. "you are no more that good . I am the best " said decker while going away. Jayden picked his hand and put it down . he was looking at decker and rushed to him.

" jayden Jayden Jaydeen Jayden!Jayden!. Jayden wake up" her eyes were so teary that she could not see that his eyes were still opening and closing."don't die please " she kissed him o his cheek "I love you. I...I..."she kissed him. she didn't realize that she kissed him twice. she wanted him to wake up.

Jayden somehow could feel Mia's pain at that moment he also did no realized that Mia had kissed him.

"ahhhh aaahh..hh"

"Jayden you're awake!" Jayden was having trouble in breathing .

"Jayden come on don't say that you cant breath" she was on top him and their noses almost touched.

Jayden replied with trouble"It would be easier to breath..'cof cof ' if you were not leaning on my chest.

"oh oh... I'm so sorry. let me get you up" she holds both his hands and pulls him up but he screams because his hand is injured ."aahahh ahaah stop" after that she drops him and he falls on his back"oooouch!"

"oh I am so sorry sorry sorry sorry!. let me help you " they some how get up Mia finds a hut where tied her scarf on him.

she put her hands around his neck while tieing her scarf and as the pads of her fingers touched his skin he felt realized something. he was in love...with Mia.

after his hand was felling better he started thinking of decker but his thoughts were stopped by Mia coming close to him. she sat next to him. he started thinking about Mia. he remembered that she said that she loved him and ohh...she kissed him. his thoughts were stopped when she said "Jayden I want to tell you something...I a...I...I...I love -" she was cut off by hi saying "I love you" and in fast motion he jumped over Mia and kissed her . her lips were soft her lip-gloss was tasting of strawberries. Mia just wanted this she kissed him backshe opened her mouth to let his in. he was touching her hand was around his neck. he just realized what he did.

he ran away saying "I am sorry I did this to you but I have t fight decker. he ran away opened her scarf and droped it on the floor. mia went running after him.

he reached there decker did not want fight Jay. dayu took honors. but Mia saved . the other rangers joined the fight

serrator and another nighlock came with moogers. ther rangers finished them.(I missed those parts while watching the episode) and Antonio got the bull zord when came in mega mode and they finished the nighock. Jayden finished the Moogers with the bulzooka canon which cody gave mentor and mentor gave Jayden coming pn a bike .

while returning back in the boat Jayden and Mia went in a small room where they could talk about what had happened.

"Mia I am so sorry about that"

"It's ok I also wanted to kiss you like that you understand me...I...I...don't want to be a good cook now so that I can tell my mom that i am not redy to get marrid ...I told her I am a good at cooking and she has a number of pictures of people who can be my husband and she will come with hope...I love you and I dont want to cry (with tears in her eyes)

**ok thats a lot of work but I will update soon.**


	3. mentor rules :(:(:(:(

As soon as they reached the shin a house everyone went back to their rooms but ji stopped Jayden and Mia.

"Mia ,Jayden I need to talk to you."

"yes mentor" they both replied together.

"the signal was bad on the island and I Could not speak to you. Your mother called and she told me to tell you that she will come to check your cooking about we week later. And she a also told me She did not find any pictures I dont know what that means but that was for you. You can leave now"

"thanx mentor" Mia said while going to her room.

"mentor what did you want to tell me?"

"Jayden the mission is serious ."

"I know that is that what you wanted to tell me.?"

"yes no I mean kind of. You ...Mia and...I heard you both on the boat by accident. And I hope you know the rules."

" mentor I could not help it ...I love her .. Mentor I did not... Want this to happen.."

"Jayden I want you to stay away from her I want her to be focused on the mission. She won't be able to focus when Lauren comes. I bet she will never forgive you . Do yoI understand me?"

"yes...yes mentor "

"go now"

* * *

( Mia's room)

Mia thinking:-thank god learn cooking and show my mom she s not able to find any man now that I love Jayden I can't live without him. Who is niño king the door

"who is it?"

"it's me Jayden "

"come in"

jayden comes in band shouts the door from behind. He explains every thing to mia except for the Lauren part. She becomes sad.

"I can't kiss you and I have to stay away ...away from loving you and why the hell! the hell do you need to be distant from me?"

Jayden wanted to tell Mia about Lauren but he did not want to break her heart now. he also was not able to bear it. his eyes were filling with tears.

"Mia face it just face it..I promise I'll try to make separate time for you whenever we are out of the shiba house...but but we just can't"

"then why are Mike and Emily together?"

"because they just rangers I am the red I ...(he can't tell about Lauren)...am getting affected by love and the sealing symbol... you understand right"

"I can't we ... I can't live without you at least be with me.I don't want to cry(but she is crying LOUD) but but but but"

Jayden wipes her tears and she huggs him tight and bursts out crying. Jayden kisses her head and starts crying but silent. Mia leaves his back . she did not know that this would end like this she a goodbye kiss "at least one goodbye kiss"

her beady sparkling eyes they were looking sooo pleady that that Jayden could not help but say yes.

this time Mia started the kiss and it was about 30 second long. now both of them could not control themselves . both of them knew that the battle would not end soon. they would not get this moment anytime soon. Jayden was out of control he pinned her to the door started kiss again.

when Jayden had pinned Mia to the door the door shaked . Mike and Emily saw the door shakeing and wanted to know what was happening. Emily was going to knock Mia's door when Mike stopped her"lets listen "

now they both were really quiet and were listening to whatever they heard.

(inside)

"I love you sooo much Jayden ...(he was still kissing).stop! stop! ask mentor about this maybe ...a..a. he will allow dating it's not fair."

that is when Jayden remembered what mentor said. he was hugging Mia but went away "Mia I need to go and Mentor won't listen...(Jayden thinking:-oh god why does she ask so many questions?)...I am sorry but this is goodbye I am going to my room bye'

"bye" she said very very sad. Mike and Emily run all the way to the stairs and act as though they Just came up. Jayden looks at tthem and goes away fast really fast . they could make out that his nose was completely red was looking sad.

**sorry guys I don't have much time so I can't write much(type). but will update soon. and a bit of information-**

**alex heartman who acts as Jayden in power rangers s.s. is coming in a move called take a chance! I wait to watch.! :):):):0 I will update soon.**


	4. How can he do this to me?

Emily tells Mike to his room while she goes and meets did not want to talk to goes to her room where Mike is half-asleep."hey em what was happening with those two?"

"she was trying to control her tears but she is not telling me!she says nothing is said Jayden wanted to talk to her and she was secretly chopping onions because she was too ashamed to cook in the kitchen. and thats why she was crying. Jayden came in and the vapor of the onions made him cry too."

"hmmm could be ...but...but till I know girls ...maybe ...maybe what Mia is saying is wrong...maybe maybe maybe-"

"oh please stop bugging me like that and please you do not know girls!"

"I am half asleep let me sleep em"

"what do mean by that?!" says Emily ready for fight."you mean I have started this conver?!...I I mean when the hell will you grow up? you are elder to me! I what rubbish is this! I...Iam-"

"shut up em I know that you are worrid about Mia butt just sleep for know"

"fine " and then they both sleep.

many weeks passed Emily asked Mia many times but mia said the same did Jayden. they fought many nighlocks during this while. even master xandered had come once.

Mia is always away from Jayden and this day she was admireing him while he was training. she started daydreaming while looking at him when she came to... she saw him holding a note and she hear him say;

"now they will finally know my secret hope they forgive me :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:::("

what secret what forgiveness? that was all what was going on in her mind. there was a nighlock attack and they went to fight. while fighting jayden was by somthing( i dont remember what it was called)and he felt the pain while the others did not. but mia was able to fell the pain not after getting hurt but after looking at her crush-boyfriend getting hurt she could not bear it. Jayden finished that nighlockand fell demorphed. Antonio put his buddy to the side and went into the mega mode and his zords like the others. jayden could see blur but he saw a lady-girl come and help the rangers finish the nighlock. They went rushing to Jayden after Lauren finished the nighlock.

"Jayden are you ok?"asked Mia worriedly .

suddenly Lauren comes and walks towards Jayden demorphing.

every body starts questioning her about who she is .

Jayden instantly answers" she is my elder sister"

everybody is shocked . especially Mia.

they start questioning again when Mia tells them to slow down and not fill her with so many qoestions❔❓❔❓❗❗⭕㈣3㈣4㈣8㈢6㈢5㈡7㈙9⭕❗❓.

( at Shiba house)

"Jayden I am so glad rot see you. Now we stay together forever"

(blah blah all that nonsense talking . I hate typing about fight or boarding scenes.)

"you know we can't stay together."

Lauren Just cries .

(with the rangers )

mentor just finished telling the rangers about Lauren . Mia realises the burden on Jayden's shoulder which she had increased by loving him.

(outside)

Antonio is cooking fish for everybody whileMike checks out Lauren's morpher.

That is when Jayden comes out worth a bag on his hand. Soon every body understands what he is doing by giving the disks to Lauren . Mike realises that Jayden is going forever.

(he tells all the boarding stuff to every body)

Mia protests" but Jayden you know how we feel." Trying to hide her tears and showing her beady eyes to him.

Jayden realised that what he had done was wrong unfair to Mia . He wanted to tell her about this burr had no time .

Emily is small and could not hold her tears .

Jayden leaves. Emily Anne Mia run into their rooms right after that.

(Mia's room)

"I can't believe this he did not tell me no wonder he was so distant n wonder mentor told him to be distant. How could he this to me ? Why why did he not tell me before ?"

she could not control it anymore she burst out crying she had no other choice but to cry.

shE went mad she dropped all her stuff and fainted. She wakes up by night time.

the rangers meet in the hall.

Mike starts talking about Jayden's leave. tithe next morning Antonio goes in search of Jayden. hue finds him and talks to him. Antonio goes and gets some food Jayden but when he comes back to his surprise Jay is gone.

Jayden walks in the forest and finds decker and starts duelling him.

**I will update soon㈴1㈴1㈴1㈴1㈴1㈴1 but tell me Howe this was㈶0㈶0㈶0㈶0**


	5. I just need to know why

Mia cannot bare jayden's going away and cried the whole night.

Emily knocked on Mia's door .

"wh..wh who?"(the dots were the pauses when Mia could not breath while crying0

"it's me emily"

"c..come in "

Emily opens the door and comes in."god Mia what has happened to your face?! your not able to breathe!"

" hh...hh.."

"Mia breathe you cant do this I assure you Antonio will come back with a reason...I mean Jayden will send us a message "

"E..em he won't I didn't tel you we have been in a relationship since a long..gg...g tim..time Mentor found this out an...aaa...anddd..and ...eee"

"he what?"

"he told u...uuu...s ss sttay away"

"no wonder you were sad recently. I'll go fetch you some food you did not come for dinner yesterday"

em leaves and is about to shut the door when mia calls her.

"hey em"

"yes Mia"

"don't tell this to anyone"

"yes I promise"

Emily leaves. Mia feels better after Emily came and spoke to stops crying but is having difficulty in breathing. she thinks of Jayden and is Just not able to control. she is not able to breathe. Mia is in a horrible state. When Emily returns she finds Mia on the floor trying hard to breah . Her face was all red. Emily drops the food and rushes to her . Emily hits Mia on here back. She feels better. Mia sleeps for sometime and then when she is feeling better she goes to train. All the rangers just watch Lauren train, so that the rangers train mentorgoes in search of Jayden. He finds him fighting decker. Mentor saves Jayden and then Jayden saves mentor and they both fall down the cliff. Mentor returns and tells the rangers what happened Emily, Mia and Mike go to find Jayden while Antonio and Lauren stay home.

( in the jungle)

Mia search for Jayden and looks in the sky hoping to find him when she sees smoke and they run towards

it. Mia screams out Jaydens as he falls down. Jayden gets up and is about to get hit by decker but keven suddenly slashes decker and saves Jayden.

mike mia Emily help Jayden out. When mike and Emily are not looking Mia hugs Jayden tightly and tears come out her eyes. All the rangers spend the night sitting on the rocks and thinking . Finally mikegets up and starts making Jayden realise how important he is to the team. they get a call from mentor to help Antonio Lauren fight the nighLocks.. Every body leaves but Mia is next to Jayden and just says why and then kisses him ." Jayden I just need to know why" and then she joins the other rangers.


	6. The movie night

The rangers are fighting when Jayden comes " I knew my little bro will come " says Lauren .

( I hate writing about fighting scenes)

it was time for the sealing symbol but due to Dayu it did not work.

( with Jayden and Lauren )

" Jayden the seal did not work I had come to finish dad's job and know it did not work I give the leadership back to you "

" but-"

"not uts and no buts the rangers will be happy to have you back "

" fine "

"I'll go address the rangers"

" yes"

lauren informs all the rangers about this . Now there is an even bigger smile on their faces. Jayden tells the rangers about how they can finish master x.

everybody is in the hall watching a movie . Jayden is in his room looking out of the window after coming out of the shower he was shirtless but was daydreaming even when the cold breeze was coming in. He was still looking outside when he felt two arms wrap around him. He turns around to see Mia. He hugged her and she said " I can't watch the movie without you"

"why, am I causing you so much trouble ?"

"Yes you are ! ㈶5 You unjust leave the team and go and you don't even think about me you don't even tell me. Am I not important for you ?"

" of course you are ! I made the decision fast. I am so sorry "

" and I do not forgive you"

"why?"

" DO NOT"

"not even after this" and he kisses Mia. Mia kisses him back. They share a long passionate French kiss. Jayden cups Mia's shoulders and pushes her on his bed Jayden is on top of her and Mia is enjoying his pressure below. They start kissing 's hands are holding hers and slowly move upwards and pull her top slightly to touch her curves . She never knew that Jayden could be so romantic at first but she knew when he kissed her on that island But she did not know that he could come all the way here. She broke the long this's by saying

" No boy has ever tried to come so close to me"

"Really if you did not like it then you could told me to stop"

" did I say I did not like it?"

" No"

"then ? "

They both hear Emily's voice calling " Mia How long do take?"

" Shit Jay I told them to pause the movie while I asked you if you wanted to come will you?"

" yes now I feel better "

the door was open and at that very moment Emily came in front Of Jayden's room . "Mi-"

shocked to catch them both like this. she moves behind the door " so are you coming for the movie."

"ok now I do feel like watching a movie." "Ok meet you down"

Emily and Mia leave for an excuse thinking .

HOWZZAT? UPDATE SOON...


	7. Oooh la la !

**I did not want to make a chapter on the fighting scenes but here's aValentine **update...

"Jayden I love you " said Mia before going to sleep.

" I love you to" said Jayden but thinking about the past day.

FLASH BACK

The battle was over and the rangers were leaving. Lauren left without saying goodbye. Jayden asked everyone what they were going to do after this. While Jayden could not help but look at Mia a thousand and one times. There was something on his mind... Actually both of their minds...

the rangers left and Jayden went to speak with mentor.

"soooo when are you going to the tengen gate to celebrate ?"

"2hrs will you come ?"

"no Im too tired."

"it's ok. Go get some rest."

Jayden goes off to sleep. His alarm rings after two and half hrs and by then mentor is gone. Jayden picks his new cell and texts someone.

"how long? Mentors half hours ago!"

"I'm almost there!...chill"

Five minutes later Jayden becomes impatient and right then the door bell rings.

knowing that it's Mia he opens the door Huggs her .

"you've finally come..."

"we could have met tomorrow "

"mentor would be there..."

"what difference does it make we're watching a movie...right?"

Jayden smirks and says "yes a movie "

that gives Mia wired feeling.

they both lye down on the long in Jayden's arms...(sooooo romantic)...

Mia enjoys The movie so for Jayden but also kept looking at Mia's happy face.

Mia had reached the siba house at 8:00 clock and now it was movie was Just over and Mia was sleepy.

"don't be sleepy Mia... Because I have a surprise for you"

at that very instant Mia's eyes started to sparkle and she looked straight into his pulled her out of the sofa and took her to his came inside and he pinned her to his bedroom wall and started kissing her.

Mia broke the kiss and said "now I know the surprise"

Jayden held her hand and took her along with went towards the bed .

"Jayden are you sure about this ?"

"yes totally "...and then...

I don't have much time but will update soon sry i forgot to post this chapter on valentines...


End file.
